D e v o t i o n
by TyyTyy
Summary: A collection of sasusaku and Uchiha family one shots/ requests. Ratings will vary.
1. Confessions

**Confessions**

 **Summary:**

 _Sasuke and Sakura are roommates and bestfriends who both secretly have feelings for each other. Until the secret is finally not a secret no more..._

 **Based off a prompt from a request on tumblr. (** "If we can't sleep... Then how about we have sex?" **)**

* * *

They'd been roommates since their first year of college. They'd been friends since elementary school. Sasuke and Sakura were great friends, they got along most of the time, if you didn't count the way they nitpicked at each other almost constantly. It was easy for them to live together, especially since they were so close.

However, they weren't completely honest with each other. They both had deeper feelings, though neither of them were brave enough to admit them aloud. They didn't mind settling to be just friends. They were together every day, they spent almost all their time together. Even when they went out, they went together. All their friends were mutual. They never tried dating other people, both of them knew it just wouldn't work out. How could it, when they were both already in love?

Tonight, they'd gone out with all their friends and for the first time, Sakura got so drunk that Sasuke literally had to carry her inside. It was a miracle that she hadn't gotten sick and Sasuke had to admit that he was impressed by the fact that she could hold her liquor so well.

Unfortunately for him, drunk Sakura was flirty, clingy, and happier than he could deal with. This was saying something, since Sakura was always happy. Even on her bad days she was happy, always smiling and joking with him. But tonight, she was quite the handful.

"Sasukeeee!" She dragged his name out in a slur as he carried her inside over his shoulder.

He'd had more than a few drinks himself, so it was a task in itself just to get the door open and carry her inside. He ignored her, bringing her into the living room and heading for the couch.

"Put me down!" She laughed drunkenly and Sasuke finally went to set her down on the couch. "Wait- no! Don't put me down."

"Sakura," Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes as he carefully settled her on the couch.

"So strong!" She gushed, grinning up at him with sparkling emeralds. "You've never manhandled me before."

Sasuke's eyes widened at her words, but he quickly recovered himself. "I did not manhandle you, Sakura. You're drunk. Go to bed."

"So bossy." She sighed but instantly starting giggling again. "I don't want to go to bed. I think I want to drink more."

"No." He said simply, but sternly. She'd definitely had more than enough.

"Grumpy." She muttered before scooting over on the couch. "Sit with me."

Sasuke sat down and started taking his shoes off. He was glad to be home. He'd always been a homebody. Going out just wasn't for him and he now knew that Sakura couldn't be allowed out without him if there was drinking involved. It was one thing for her to be overly flirty with him, because he would never take advantage of her. The same couldn't be said for all men.

"Ooh, take my shoes off." She told him, leaning back and plopping her feet on his lap.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking down at her black stilettos that she only wore on special occasions. He really liked them, and he wasn't about to get started on the way that tiny gray dress she wore made him feel. His obsidian eyes remained on her feet as he went about taking them off, slowly.

"You've always liked these heels, haven't you?" She mused, looking smug as he glanced at her, taken aback that she'd actually caught on to that and that she was now calling him out.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, avoiding her gaze and her feet that remained on his lap.

"Because everytime I wear them you always look at my feet and legs more."

She was right, but he wasn't about to admit to anything. "Whatever."

"Going on the defensive?" She laughed, mocking him.

"Go to bed."

"Not sleepy! Stop being mean." She pulled her feet away then and crawled over to him, reaching up and pinching his cheek. "Your face is too pretty for you to be so mean all the time."

Pretty? "I am not mean all the time." He grumbled.

"Most of the time." She huffed. "And right now you are one mean bean."

Bean? "Go to bed."

"No. Let's do something."

"It's after three in the morning, Sakura. The only thing we're doing is going to bed."

"So boring!" She groaned. "I can't go to bed now, I'm having a good time."

"You're drunk."

"And trying to enjoy it, meany!"

"Annoying." Sasuke muttered, all too aware of the fact that she was leaning so closely against him.

"Sasuke!" She whined, leaning closer until her face was barely an inch from his own. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Well I only call you that if you're being annoying."

"Go to bed." She shot back at him and he scoffed.

"Just as soon as you do!" Sasuke glared at her.

"Can't sleep?" She pursed her lips, eyes gleaming almost sadistically.

"Not as long as you're awake."

"Well… if we can't sleep… then how about we have sex?"

Her question shocked Sasuke so strongly that he could only gape at her for the longest time. Flirty and clingy was one thing, but saying something like this… he just couldn't even fathom it. "What the fuck, Sakura?" He finally breathed as he still gawked at her in disbelief.

"What?" She asked as if her suggestion had been completely normal.

"Why would you say something like that, even drunk?" He still couldn't believe it. He almost thought that he had imagined it, but he knew he hadn't.

"Because we both want to." She muttered as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Sakura..." Sasuke began, still reeling from her words. How she could be so blunt, he just didn't know. His heart had sped up, not only from the feelings he got from her words, but from the way she looked at him so earnestly, as if she meant every word.

He'd had a stupid, foolish crush on her for so long now and a part of him had always hoped she would feel some semblance of the same way, but for her to just openly admit that she wanted him and to act so confident in believing that he wanted her too. It was too much for him to process all at once. He was speechless. There was nothing more he could say.

"How long are we going to keep lying to each other, Sasuke? Honestly…" Her hand moved to his chest, ever so softly rubbing up to his neck.

This was too close and personal, too out of line for anything Sakura would do sober. If she wanted to confess, that was just fine with Sasuke. He would have no problem making her his, he'd wanted it for ages now. But for her to bring up sex, to belittle their relationship and base it off of strictly sexual interests and desires when it was so much more, at least on Sasuke's part. It was upsetting and downright degrading.

"So, you want to have sex with me?" Sasuke asked bitterly, the more he thought about it, the more annoyed he became. It wasn't because her words weren't true, because they were. He did want her, but he wanted her in so many more ways. Just the thought of her wanting him for nothing more than sex was hurtful, so much so that he could only get angry about it.

"Well, I'm feeling extra honest tonight, so yeah… I do. I've wanted to do it for a long time."

Grabbing her hand at his neck, Sasuke pulled her off of him and got off the couch, taking several steps away to distance and try to collect himself, because he was losing his cool quickly.

"Ouch." Sakura grumbled , falling back on the couch with a plop. Sasuke sighed and didn't bother turning back around to face her. "I always knew you'd reject me, but I didn't think you'd be such an ass about it."

"The only person being an ass here is you, Sakura." He did whirl around then, a fire burning in his dark eyes that he just couldn't extinguish.

"Ex-fucking-scuse me!" She gasped, scrambling off the couch and coming over to stand before him, her hands going to her hips as she glared up at him. "I openly admit that I want you, and have for like ever and you shoot me down like the biggest ass in history."

"For one, you're drunk as hell and you probably don't even know what you're saying. And I've wanted you for a long damn time, but not just to fuck you, especially being stupefied with liquor like you are now. I'm pissed off, for you to come at me like this, as if I would ever take advantage of you, as if I would have you in this fucking state. And I don't want you, not like you want me. I want more, a lot fucking more. So, I can't even talk to you anymore tonight."

His last words were faded as he was already storming away, leaving a sobering Sakura behind to reflect over his words. Sasuke had never blown up on her like this, so she was floored. She could only sit on the couch to take some time to process all that he'd said. His words ran over in her head repeatedly, again and again. He was angry, because she wanted to have sex with him… but it wasn't just that. It was because she was drunk and she came off as if she wanted nothing more, when in all actuality, she wanted much more- just as he claimed he did.

Did he really mean that? Her heart swelled at the thought. She'd hurt him, and she could understand so clearly now that she thought about it. She would have felt the same exact way if Sasuke had come onto her, drunk and asking for sex when as far as she knew, he didn't want anything else.

She fucked up, and she knew she had to fix it. She wanted to fix it. So, the next thing she knew she was running to his room.

On the verge of tears and feeling as if every ounce of alcohol had drained from her system, Sakura knocked quietly on his door, fearful that he wouldn't answer. She couldn't blame him if he didn't want to see her again for the rest of the night. She wouldn't be mad at him if that was the case. Sasuke was completely right and she was wrong, but she needed to apologize and let him know how she truly felt.

"Sasuke… please open the door. I… I need to tell you something."

"What?" He snapped from inside the room, obviously unwilling to face her at the time.

Sakura took a deep breath, not caring that it hurt a bit because at the time, she deserved it. "I was out of line, Sasuke… I know that now. But when I admitted I wanted to have sex with you… well, I didn't mean that was all I wanted. I've wanted to do it for a long time and that's true, but only because I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Only you. There could never be anyone else for me. I'm tired of keeping all these feeling to myself, and I guess being drunk just helped me spit out how I was really feeling. But, you took me all the wrong way and-"

The door swung open and then Sakura lunged at Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him tight, tears finally spilling from her eyes as her emotions ran wild. It was all out in the open now and she was afraid, but the fear within her was quickly

diminishing and he held her back just as strongly, just as tenderly.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke… But I… I love you."

Sasuke's hands rose to cradle her face, pulling her back just far enough to dip his head down and capture her lips in such a soft and yet heartfelt kiss. She'd never had such a feeling of exhilaration, never had her heart skip so many beats in a row. She clung to him as she kissed him back, with all the passion and love she had for him. When they finally pulled away from the kiss, they continued to hold each other close, their foreheads pressed together as they both struggled to catch their breath, waiting a moment for their racing hearts to calm.

"Now that's a confession." He told her, smirk tugging at his lips and she laughed.

It was late, but they were both so thankful that they could finally move past the friend-zone and to so much more. From here, they were both certain their love would only continue to grow for each other and they would have so much more to experience, now as a couple. They could always be friends, best friends even… but now they could finally have more.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading! This is one of many one shots/ requests to come.**

 **Originally, I was posting one shots separately but I feel like it would be easier and better to just make a single compilation for them here.**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Tyytyy**


	2. Losing You

**Fearing the Loss of You**

 **Summary:**

 _Sakura fears she may lose Sasuke... the one person she couldn't stand to live without._

 **Based off a prompt from a tumblr request. (** Losing you. **)**

* * *

"Please don't. Don't do this to me. Don't leave me!"

It was the first time in her life that Sakura had felt such desperation while trying to heal someone. Even when the nine tails had been extracted from Naruto, she hadn't felt this fear. There was nothing compared to the feeling and the fear of losing the one man she just needed to live, even at the cost of her own life.

Months into her travels with Sasuke, her worst nightmare had become a reality. They'd been attacked while they both slept in their tent. It just happened to be the only night neither of them stayed up to keep watch. Things around them had been quiet for weeks. They'd let down their guards, they'd let themselves forget everything else besides each other, and they'd foolishly fallen asleep after quite the blissful night together.

Sasuke had been stabbed in his sleep, and him coughing violently and blood splattering all over her was the only thing that had woken her up from the deep sleep she'd been in at the time. She knew it was bad, several organs had been damaged and he wasn't able to get up after that.

It had been left up to her to fend off the bandits that sought to murder them in the night and take all their belongings. Sakura couldn't for the life of her believe that it had happened, not even after the fight was over and she was still doing everything she could to stop the bleeding, to mend his wounds and to bring him back to consciousness.

"Please, Sasuke-kun… I need you." She sobbed, tears blurring her vision as she continued to work on him.

Working from the inside, out was a task on its own, and he'd already lost a lot of blood by the time she was able to start healing him. She'd had to defend herself first, just to be able to be here to try and help him. But she feared it could have been too late, even though she would have never accepted that. She would never stop healing him. His heart was beating, faint as it was, and that was all the will she needed; if her love for him hadn't been enough.

Their life together had only just started. They hadn't had enough time, nowhere near enough. She needed him like the air that she breathed. She loved him with every ounce of her being. She would not let him die. He would not die on her. He just couldn't.

His organs healed, and bleeding stopped… there wasn't much else she could do. Sasuke was still unconscious, and her tears would not subside. His breathing was still slightly labored and his pulse was weak. She didn't know what to think, or what to do. All calm she'd had over her life had left her the instant she'd seen him like that. Even now, drained of chakra and having nothing left to do, she was trembling all over and begging him in her mind to wake up, to look at her.

If anybody had to live, it was him.

He was pale as snow, and cold… so cold. She'd bandaged and covered him up while she sat with him still in their bloody tent, contemplating what else she could do. His body needed time to recovery, even if she'd healed him. It had taken her hours, even skilled as she was, but now it was all left up to him. She told herself he would be okay, and deep down she knew he would, but she'd never been so afraid. That fright was what kept her loaded with anxiety and doubt.

Sakura could not handle Sasuke being so helpless.

"It should have been me." She whispered brokenly while stroking his cheek affectionately. "I can't stand the thought of losing you… I can't."

A grunt sounded from him as his face moved towards her hand until she was cupping his cheek. "You're… so annoying." He croaked. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" She cried even harder, leaning down to press her forehead against his. "I was so scared."

That quickly, he'd lost consciousness once again, but Sakura laughed through her tears in relief. He was going to be okay. She'd made it in time. She would not be losing her soon-to-be husband. As panicked as she'd been just moments before, she'd never had a feeling of such relief.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Follow me on tumblr to request ss-tyytyy!**

 **I have more coming!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Tyytyy**


	3. Take it Back

**Take it Back-**

Summary: _Sakura calls Sasuke boring, and he doesn't like it. From a tumblr request with the dialogue prompts "I think you're weird." "I think you're boring."_

 **NSFW**

* * *

"So, what are we going to do for our anniversary this year?" Sakura asked her darling husband. She was beyond thrilled about the event which was just coming up the following week.

Sasuke merely shrugged, unknowingly. He'd never been good with events or planning things. He just assumed they'd have a nice quiet night at home, let her parent's keep Sarada for the night. Have dinner. Maybe do other things… I mean, what else could he ask for?

"I want to do something special this year, something different. It has been ten years, after all…"

Ten years. That sounded like a long time, but it hadn't felt like it. Not being with Sakura. "Like what?" He finally asked, knowing he'd give in and let her have her way.

"I'm not really sure. Something though! I mean, we never go anywhere together anymore."

He didn't know if she wanted to leave the village for the weekend, or just go out to dinner. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to plan something himself or if she would set her heart on something herself. Whatever was happening, he just wanted to be aware.

"Why don't I cook you dinner… and we have a nice quiet night… alone?" He suggested, though this was nothing new.

"No, Anata. We could do that any time. We should really celebrate. Maybe even have a second honeymoon!" She got excited as she spoke that last bit and Sasuke just sighed and turned away from her to start back at his task of washing the dishes.

"Second honeymoon…" He muttered under his breath, though the memory of their first flashed through his mind and he found his face growing hot with all the images displaying in his head.

"People have those, you know." She told him eagerly while standing close to him as he continued with the dishes.

"Sounds like something people do to rekindle a connection. There's nothing wrong with ours."

Sasuke just didn't see the point in having a second honeymoon. Why would he want to go away to make love to his wife endlessly, when he could do that at home?

"What? Of course there isn't! That's not the point." Sakura groaned, finding her husband to be impossible at times like these.

"So, what is the point then?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"To enjoy ourselves by spending time together and having nothing else to worry about."

She did have a point. While they did enjoy themselves and they did spend time together… they always had other things to worry about. However, Sasuke still didn't want to give in.

"You really think we need something as over the top as a second honeymoon, just to enjoy ourselves?"

Sakura's hands went to her hips then. "Well, why not?" She asked, sounding affronted. "I think it's a sweet idea. Just imagine how fun it could be."

"Sounds unnecessary." He shrugged, finally finishing with the dishes and drying his hands.

"You're just being mean." She pouted. "You know you would enjoy it." She added then before muttering, "You certainly enjoyed the first honeymoon."

Sasuke stiffened at her last words, for they were nothing but true. Fighting to keep composed and calm, he ignored her completely. Sakura knew she was right, but she also knew her husband didn't give in easily.

"Just think about the water. You love the water, and there's so many different places we could go." She said, trying hard to convince him.

"Or we could stay right here, in our home… together." He suggested as if it was the most obvious choice.

"Argh, Sasuke-kun! Don't you get that I want to do something extra special this year. You don't think I'm right?"

"Hn. I think you're weird." He told her.

Sakura gaped at him then. "And I think you're boring, but you don't see me denying you of things you want."

"Boring?" His brows rose at this.

"Yeah, boring. I'm over it. I don't even want an anniversary this year." She grumbled as she turned to walk off, but Sasuke was quick to stop her by grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"...Boring…?"

Sakura's face twitched as she slowly turned back to look at her husband. "You obviously heard me and yet I feel as if I need to repeat myself."

She'd never called him anything close to boring and he didn't like it. Not one bit. She was going to take that back.

"Take it back." He told her, voice dropping a few octaves.

"I will most certainly not!" She scoffed, snatching free of his hold and crossing her arms. "I meant what I said. You're boring."

He would enjoy proving her wrong.

In an instant, he had her on her back on the kitchen table, his lone hand hiking her dress up and then ripping her panties off all before she knew what was happening.

Sakura gasped in surprise when he then forced her legs wide apart and pulled her closer to him until his crotch was pressing firmly against her sex. He was already growing hard. He wanted her. He wanted her to know that he was far from boring, and she would admit it.

Pushing her dress further up her body, his hand splayed out across her abdomen on the way and he leaned down to press a hot open mouthed kiss just below her navel. Chills rushed over her body and her back arched, breathing speeding up instantaneously and her husband smirked before running his tongue across her lower abdomen.

Sasuke places soft bites and lavish kisses all across her body, working her up with ease. It didn't take much and he knew just how to get her, but tonight… he was looking to make her regret dropping that B word. He'd be damned if he was 'boring'.

"Ah, Anata," Sakura cooed, her body withering at the attention he was giving it, and also at the attention he was denying it.

He had yet to even touch her breasts, and he wouldn't even dream of heading south until she was beside herself with need. Sasuke's tongue continued to lav at her skin as he slowly made his way up towards her breasts. She was breathing so fast, eyes half lidded as she gazed down at him longingly. She wanted more, much more and he knew it.

She would have it… but not yet.

Obsidian eyes looked to her breasts, his hand roaming over her soft skin until it reached one of the soft mounds. Sasuke kneaded the flesh needily but teasingly. Tonight, he had to be in control. While his desire was just as strong as hers, he had a point to prove and he would prove it no matter what. She was making the most delightful sounds. Nothing drove him crazier than seeing her like this, that pretty face contorted in pleasure. The way her lips remained parted as she breathed and moaned at each touch and kiss. The way she looked at him as if she never wanted anything or anyone more.

"Sasuke-kun, please… don't tease me."

Ignoring her, Sasuke suckled one nipple while his fingers pinched and tugged on the other. The rougher he got, the louder she became and as badly as he wanted to be buried inside of her, he never wanted to stop. He was enjoying himself that much.

She smelled enticing and looked rather delicious as she lay on their kitchen table, now completely naked. Sasuke was quite certain he'd never seen a meal so appealing spread out on that table. He was ravenous, depriving himself of what was rightfully his and what he knew was far beyond ready for him.

He pulled away from her, smirking when she incoherently muttered a protest. She was dazed with lust now, and Sasuke wanted her burning with need. He wanted her so aroused she wouldn't know how to handle it and she was close to that point already.

They'd be lucky if the table survived this session.

Eyes falling to her womanhood, Sasuke's lips parted and his cock throbbed in his pants, begging to be freed. He wouldn't surrender to his own impulses just yet. Sasuke took a moment to admire the way his wife looked, how aroused. She was soaked, dripping and he wanted a taste.

As his face lowered to her aching sex, Sakura leaned up, resting her weight on her elbows and looking at him with furrowed brows. "No, Sasuke-kun. I want you. Now."

He ignored her once more, flicking his tongue against her sensitive and swollen clit as his only response. Her head fell back and she cried out, body shuddering. Sasuke's hand gripped at her thigh as his tongue started to move in light soft circles around her most sensitive spot. He loved the taste of her, and how she reacted to him. So strongly, so sexily.

Her hips raised, forcing him closer, wanting him to be firmer, wanting him to allow her to come just like this.

 _And then again once he was inside her._

Her husband was no fool, he'd had her many, many times and he knew exactly what he wanted. But, he couldn't give up just yet. He held her down again, his tongue just barely moving across her bundle of nerves. It was driving her crazy. It felt so good and yet it was far from enough. It was frustrating and damn near impossible to handle.

"Please, Sasuke-kun." She begged, panting and unable to remain still.

Deciding to give her a little more, he brought his hand to her sex. His tongue lapped at her clit while his middle and index fingers moved to her entrance. Sakura moaned loudly, gripping at the table with such strength the thick wood cracked under the pressure.

Noticing this, Sasuke hummed his disapproval against her sex, only deepening her arousal. His fingers teased her entrance before he finally entered her at the same time his tongue pressed harder against her clit and in a matter of seconds her insides were throbbing and quivering. She thought she was going to come. But he would not allow it.

Removing his fingers and tongue at once, Sasuke stood, licking his lips as he stared down at his breathless, aroused and now fuming wife.

"I swear-" She started, but clamped her mouth shut quickly once he started stripping.

Once his cock was free, Sasuke wrapped his hand around it. He was so hard it hurt and he wasn't willing to wait any longer.

After positioning his length at her entrance he raised her leg to rest over his shoulder at the same time he rammed himself into her, giving her every last thick inch of him. Sakura screamed his name, another crack formed in the table and Sasuke moved within her, fast and hard. This was what she wanted- what he wanted and it felt so fucking good.

She was so wet, so hot, so tight. She was heaven, his heaven. Once he was started he couldn't stop. Each thrust was strong and electrifying. It was too good to slow down, impossible to stop and when his wife shattered, he fell apart right after. Sasuke groaned as he released in hot spurts, filling her with his seed as he watched her body thrash and felt her sex flutter wildly around his length.

Fuck.

He breathed deeply before pulling out of her and she sat up shakily. The table creaked and Sasuke had just enough time to pull her off the table and against him before it crumbled to the floor. He wasn't surprised.

"Wow." Sakura swooned, gazing up at her husband lovingly.

"What do you say, Sakura?"

"You're not boring at all." She whispered breathlessly, her hands coming to his cheeks just as their lips met.

Then they were stumbling, groaning and kissing, nearly falling down as they struggled on their way through their house and to their bedroom. It was only the start of what would be a long, passionate night.

Come morning, he'd have to tell her that their second honeymoon was happening.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I literally laughed the whole time I wrote this... Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Losing Control

**Losing Control-**

Summary: For once, Sakura wants to take control. But it's not so easy, when your partner is Sasuke Uchiha. (From a tumblr request)

 _ **NSFW**_

* * *

It was payback time.

Sasuke always had a way of making her melt. She'd submit to him without even realizing it, because she always wanted him so desperately. They were still newlyweds and still traveling from place to place, but nothing stopped them from enjoying each other, again and again.

It only took that first taste of intimacy to drive them both crazy with need. She always wanted him and he always wanted her. Though it seemed it was always Sasuke taking the initiative. If they were ever alone she didn't stand a chance. Once Sasuke had become more affectionate and open with her, she was in heaven and she never minded letting him have his way.

Just this once though, she wanted it hers.

They'd just checked into an inn after a long journey through the freezing cold and after they'd both had a shower, Sakura was ready and eager to get both of them warmed up on a whole other level.

Sasuke was already kicked back in the bed by the time she walked out of the bathroom. She was in nothing but a towel and she wasted no time in tossing it aside, relishing in the way his eyes traveled down her naked form on her way over to him. He was always raring to go and she knew he'd be ready to pounce on her the instant she was within his reach, however this time things would not be going quite to his expectations.

She reached the side of the bed and pulled the covers away, grinning darkly once she noticed he hadn't bothered with any clothes either. Not that she expected him to, she knew he would want her, just as he always did.

"Come here," He said, voice husky with need so soon.

"Shh." She hushed him, crawling onto the bed slowly, every move she made purposely seductive.

"It's been two weeks, Sakura. You're not teasing me tonight."

Sakura giggled as he scowled at her. "I don't intend to, so don't worry." She promised, dipping her head low, tongue sticking out and flicking across the head of his already firm cock.

"Sakura." He called her name in warning, obviously not believing her in the slightest.

She ignored him as she moved her leg over him, her lips skimming across his lower abdomen. Sasuke stiffened just before her tongue followed and then she was kissing and nipping her way up his torso. She was just as eager as him, but she wanted control this once. He always made her feel good, and while he seemed to enjoy it just as much, she wanted to do all the pleasing this time.

Her hands moved across his body along with her mouth and she was elated by the fact that he was already withering beneath her. She sucked on his neck once she made it there, letting her sex rub across his member. His hand went to her hip and he grunted when her teeth pulled gently at his ear lobe.

"You're teasing." He muttered, though his head turned to the side to give her better access and she knew he was loving it just as much as she was.

"Not for long." She assured him, seconding her statement with a slow rock of her hips.

"Sakura…"

"And here you're always telling me to be patient." She rolled her eyes then, grinning all the while.

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath just before she kissed him, grabbing his hand at her hip and pulling it away to press it firmly against the bed instead.

"Don't rush me." She whispered against his lips and he only groaned in response, his own hips rocking up against her. "You make me wait all the time, always teasing me and driving me crazy. Let me have this one night."

"Payback is a bitch, remember it."

Sakura laughed again before kissing him hard and meaningfully. She loved him so much, but right now her need for him was so strong that nothing else mattered. Her free hand reached between them as she raised herself up on her knees and found his erection, stroking him just like she knew he liked.

Of all the times they'd been intimate, only once before had she been awarded this position and even then, Sasuke was still in full control; moving her to his will. Not this time though, she would hold him down to have her way if she had to, for his enjoyment and even more so, her own.

The way he throbbed in her grasp turned her on all the more and she was soaked, more than ready to have him. He couldn't complain as long as she gave him what he wanted, even if she was slow, even if she savored each movement, even if she had him her way this once.

She didn't waste another beat before positioning him beneath her and lowering herself down on him. They both groaned together at the feel of it. It was always so fulfilling. Sasuke's arm went to move then but she continued to hold it down, refusing to let him touch her because she knew just how easy it would be for him to turn the table on her. He'd have her on her back in an instant and make it to where she didn't even care.

Not tonight. She would have this one time if she would never have it again… but, she was definitely planning to have it again.

"Mm." She hummed, needing a moment to absorb the feel of him stretching her so gloriously before she could even think about moving.

A low growl rumbled from her lover, and she knew he needed the movement, even if he was pulsing inside of her so noticeably. She was sitting up straight, gazing down at him through half lidded eyes as she rolled her hips slowly, lips parting as she watched his eyes roll before closing. Those two weeks had felt like ages for both of them, and she was in no mood to make either of them suffer but she still wanted to savor the moment as long as possible.

So while she moved, she did so slowly, but each rock of her hips was knowing and on point. She'd foolishly thought that taking it slow would give her more time before her body was worked up and ready for the climax she so craved, but that was not the case at all. It was within no time before her sex was throbbing and fluttering on the verge of orgasm.

"No…" She mewled to herself, cursing her body for betraying her at this moment.

"Yes." Sasuke hissed, cursing when he tried to move his arm again and yet she continued to hold it firmly against the bed.

His voice alone had her growing closer to her impending orgasm, even though she'd ceased all movement in a feeble attempt to hold off. His hips raised beneath her and that was it, her entire body convulsed. Sakura moaned loudly, losing her strength as her body fell into euphoria and Sasuke took advantage, his arm wrapping around her waist and forcing her further down on him as she came strongly, her body trembling and sex clenching around his hard cock.

That was all it took for Sasuke to find his own release and he sat up, holding her tightly as he buried his face in her neck and hair while they both rode out their orgasms together.

"Damn it, Sakura." Sasuke breathed just after he fell back on the bed, Sakura's limp body falling right along with him.

She panted as she lay on top of him, rolling her eyes to herself for having no control whatsoever. She couldn't even say anything as she continued to reel from the calm that finally befell her thanks to her climax.

Before she had a chance to come down from the high she was currently on, Sasuke flipped them over, his lips going to her neck as he pulled his hips back slowly before thrusting back inside her with a vengeance.

"I hope you don't think it's over… because we're just getting started."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Follow me on tumblr ss-tyytyy and send me a request! XD**


	5. Drunk in Love

**Drunk in Love-**

Summary: Some drunken sasusaku time based off the prompt ("This is wonderful, I've always wanted to see a bar fight in real life.") from a tumblr request!

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakura called, dancing over to where he sat at the bar and nearly falling against him in her drunken state.

Sasuke just sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was go out for drinks, because he knew all too well how his wife got after a few. And if she ever had more than a few… kami be with him. Still, he'd wrapped his arm around her waist to support her as she giggled, clinging to him before speaking again.

"This is fun, aren't you glad we came?" She asked, batting her lashes that were thickened with mascara at him. He wasn't happy about coming… but he was happy that she was enjoying herself. "You've been sitting here like a sore thumb, you won't even play with me." She hiccuped and then gasped before whispering, "Oops." She laughed. "I meant dance. Not play." She rolled her eyes at herself as she continued to giggle, her entire face lighting up in delight.

Sasuke scoffed, having no idea what he was going to do with her at the moment. Later, once they were home, there were many things he could do with her. But for now, he just had to keep his cool until he ended up dragging her out of the bar they'd come to.

"Mmm. You smell good." She said, burying her face in his neck and inhaling deeply. This was when her husband pushed her away, the tips of his ears burning.

She knew how he felt about being too close in public. But she was drunk as fuck.

"Sorry, party pooper." She stuck her tongue out at him before wobbling off on her way back to the dancefloor where all their friends were.

Sasuke watched her through narrowed eyes for a moment before a smirk tugged at his lips. She was a handful. She always was. But, he fucking loved it. He'd give her this night, and he'd even tend to her the next day, all day while she recovered… after that though, she'd owe him.

And he'd damn sure enjoy having her make good on paying him back.

For now, he would continue to sip on his single drink while he watched her have the time of her life. That was enough for him.

Sakura knew she was way past her limit, but once she got to that point she couldn't bring herself to care. She was having a great night. It had been a miracle on its own that she was able to convince Sasuke to a night out. He was such a homebody. They went on dates at times, but it was very rare that they had a late night out with their friends and were able to just let loose.

No work. No problems. Just good times.

Ino and Temari were dancing with her, the three of them all heavily intoxicated. Sai was another story when he drank. He went from a black canvas to full-fledged work of art after a few drinks. While the other guys just hung around, he was on the dancefloor with them, and he was surprisingly a good dancer.

Sakura found herself laughing at him several times but he never paid her any mind, and she was easily distracted by anything. Whether it be the change of a song or one of the girls hips bumping against hers to get her moving once more.

She was having a blast, and then someone touched her. It was the briefest of touches, a light caress that moved from her lower back to her hip as someone walked around her. Her body tensed at the foreign touch, and then the sight of the stranger grinning at her.

"Oh hell no, don't touch me you crazy man. I will punch you into oblivion!" She roared, green eyes flaring with anger as she raised her fist in warning.

"Sorry!" The man appeared alarmed and held up his hands in defense. "I thought you were someone else."

 _Sure you did._

Sakura just rolled her eyes but decided to let it go, she was having a great night and didn't want it to be ruined by some pervert. Since he hurried off as if embarrassed, she didn't think anything else about him. She went back to dancing and laughing with the girls who couldn't stop talking about the look on the man's face.

Less than a minute later, a commotion broke out at the back of the dance floor. Everyone stopped their dancing, including Sakura as they all looked to see what was going on. Sakura gasped before laughing at finding it was a fight that had broken out.

"This is wonderful." She giggled drunkenly. "I've always wanted to see a bar fight in real life."

Though her sober self would have never said this, she was hollering right along with the rest of the crowd, at least until one of the men in the brawl hit the floor and she was able to see the other clearly.

"Oh shit, is that Sasuke-kun? _Fuck_." Facepalming, Sakura sighed, already knowing exactly what had happened.

 _She was in trouble now…_

Her night of fun at the bar was officially over… but… that didn't mean she couldn't have even more fun when she got home. An evil grin tainting her face, she stood there, waiting.

"We're leaving." Her husband said from behind her in a matter of seconds. Sakura didn't move, nor did she respond. She didn't have to, because in the same instant she was hoisted up over his shoulder and being carried away.

Almost every time they went out, this is how she was taken away. _Stolen, by her own husband._

"Bye guys, we'll have to do it again sometime, it was great!" Sakura waved from over Sasuke's shoulder to her friends who all waved back while calling out their goodbyes.

With every step he took, Sasuke was mumbling under his breath about how much he hated going out and how he really wanted to kill the guy who'd touched her. She should have known he wouldn't have been able to contain himself. At first, she hadn't thought Sasuke had witnessed the incident, but had she known he did, she would have been awaiting this outcome.

"So mad and always overreacting. I put the guy in his place, you didn't need to go all macho husbando on him."

"Nobody touches you but me." He told her seriously before suddenly settling her into the passenger side of his car.

"That's true." She nodded in agreement, a smug smirk on her lips. "And I like it when you touch me."

"Hn." He closed the door before coming around to get behind the wheel.

Sakura remained silent until they got on the road. "Still mad?" She asked, sounding all too happy about it. The only thing on her mind now was the thought of Sasuke manhandling her some more once they made it home.

"I don't care to talk about it." He grumbled.

"Heh."

"What the hell are you so happy about?" He glanced at her, brows arched in confusion. It was obvious he was still annoyed.

"Oh nothing… nothing at all." She tried not to laugh, but failed.

"Tch." He shook his head.

Sakura rested her head against the headrest, still grinning from ear to ear. "Grumpy pants."

"Annoying ass."

"Do something about it."

"Oh, I fully intend to. Just wait 'til I get you home."

 _Just what she wanted to hear…_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading! XD**


	6. Slow Down

**Slow Down-**

Summary: Sasuke struggling to deal with his _annoying_ , pregnant wife.

 _Written for sasusakumonth18_

* * *

"Damn it, Sakura. Slow down!" Sasuke ordered, following behind his very angry, and very pregnant wife as she moved with hastened and heavy steps.

Sure his wife was near indestructible, but she was pregnant with his child and didn't need to be moving such a way when she could be giving birth at any moment.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth as she ignored him and he continued to follow behind her, speeding up to catch up and grab a hold of her hand. Sometimes, it was rather difficult dealing with her in the late stages of her pregnancy, but he had no other option but to do so. She was his wife.

"Don't touch me!" She smacked his arm away with ease, glaring up at him as if he were her mortal enemy.

 _ _This was a mood swing from hell.__

"Sakura, you're being really damn annoying." He glared right back at her, but he wasn't angry. Actually, he was rather amused… but he knew better to let her know that. She would have gotten even more annoying.

"The only one annoying here, Sasuke-kun, is you!" She spat, pushing her finger against his chest with far more force than necessary.

He never knew pregnancy could be so problematic. All he'd done was ask if she wanted to return to the village… because he felt all this traveling wasn't good for her in her state. Now though, she thought he was trying to get rid of her. How could she not understand that all he wanted was for her-and their baby, to be safe.

"I get one little cramp and you think it's the end of the world." She huffed. "I am your wife and I am not leaving you."

"Are you done?" He asked, staring down at her softly, despite her attitude. She continued to look up at him, but said nothing else so he took the opportunity to finally explain. "I never asked you to leave me. When I asked if you wanted to return, I had every intention of returning with you."

Her eyes widened at this, lips parting before a slight blush took to her cheeks. "You did?"

"Ah."

She sniffled and then it was Sasuke's eyes widening as he saw tears welling up in hers.

 _ _Here we go…__

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, leaning into him for a hug then.

Sasuke sighed as he rested his head atop hers, smiling softly at the feel of her round belly against him and the fact that she could be this emotional- happy one minute, angry the next, and then reduce to tears in a matter of seconds… as annoying as it was, he loved every second of it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Lights Out

_There could be a few pros to losing power for Sasuke, as long as his girlfriend is there to keep him company._

 **Lights Out**

* * *

They were calling it the storm of a lifetime. Sasuke wasn't one to overly worry about things, even when most people were evacuating and acting extremely annoying. Sure, he'd done what he needed to do to prepare himself. He had plenty of food to last him, plenty of water. He'd boarded up his windows and secured everything outside of his home. But he wasn't leaving.

Not even when his mother called begging him to go with her and his father. Not even when they said even his brother was going. If his house was going down, he would go down with it. The storm was indeed strong, he'd been watching the ever-changing forecast for an entire week, but tonight it was coming—and the intensity of it hadn't let up in the slightest.

The town was quiet, nearly everyone evacuated as they were suggested to do. Sasuke was the only person on his street staying behind. He found that he was happy everyone else was gone. The wind outside was picking up but he still had about an hour before the rain started and the heavier winds came in.

After cracking open a beer and plopping down on his couch, he grabbed his phone off the coffee table to call his girlfriend. She was evacuating with her parents and should have arrived at their destination by now. She hadn't called, so Sasuke dialed her number, wanting to call and check on her. When she didn't answer he did feel a bit of worry, but he thought she could have been away from her phone at the time. He'd give her a few moments to call him back.

When he'd finished his entire beer without a call back from her, he called again. She didn't answer once more and Sasuke muttered a curse under his breath. Now he'd be worrying about her. He sighed and got up to get another beer when a desperate knock sounded at his door. Stopping in his tracks he looked towards the door, eyes narrowed. Everyone had evacuated, and if they hadn't… why the hell were they knocking on doors minutes before this awful storm was set to begin.

Sasuke walked to his door curiously, listening to the continuous knocking before unlocking and swinging the door open.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke hissed the instant he saw his girlfriend, arms wrapped around herself as if to hold her long raincoat securely around her. The wind was strong, her long pink hair flying around wildly. Though he was shocked to see her, Sasuke grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into his home rather forcefully before closing his door. "Sakura… what the fuck are you doing here?"

She giggled as she took a moment to get her hair in order. "Well, my macho boyfriend thinks he's bad enough to survive the storm so I figure as long as I'm with him, I'm safe."

"You were supposed to be three hours away by now. Why didn't you go with your parents?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that she hadn't done as she was supposed to.

"Well, I was going to… but I just couldn't. Since you wouldn't leave, I knew I couldn't. I want to be with you!"

Sasuke shook his head at this and turned away to walk back to his fridge and grab another beer. "You shouldn't have stayed."

"That goes for you too, you know? My parents already scolded me for staying, I'm not going to hear it from you too."

"Then you may have come to the wrong place." He grumbled as he opened his beer before having a drink. "You came so late too. What if you'd gotten stranded in this storm?"

Sakura scoffed then. "And here I thought you didn't worry about anything."

"I worry about you."

She smiled then, coming closer to where he stood, a suggestive look in her eyes. "That's why I love you so much and also why I know I'll be safe with you."

"We're going to lose power."

"I don't care."

"We won't be able to leave."

"I don't intend to leave anyway."

Sasuke sighed, sometimes his girlfriend could be impossible. "Well you're here now, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Exactly." She laughed as she moved past him to grab a beer for herself.

They went to sit on the couch together and Sasuke eyed her suspiciously since she had yet to take off her raincoat.

"What?" She asked since he was staring at her so directly.

"I don't think you need to worry about it raining inside… unless we lose the roof."

"Oh, I'm fine… this raincoat is pretty cozy and you always keep it so cold in here."

Though he wouldn't argue with her, Sasuke found her words rather peculiar. She'd never complained before and normally she'd be cuddling close to him already. He shook off his wayward thoughts though as he stared ahead at the television. He wanted to enjoy all that he could before the power went out.

By the time his next beer was finished, Sasuke could hear it raining outside. It sounded all the more strongly with the winds picking up. He assumed they'd lose power before long. Before he could get up to grab another beer Sakura rose to her feet.

"Need another one?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke's eyes followed her as she pranced into the kitchen. Just as she opened the fridge the power cut out. The house went completely dark and Sasuke reached forward and felt around for the matches he had on his coffee table. He lit a candle just as Sakura came to stand before him, handing him a fresh beer.

"Thanks." He said, taking the beer.

"Let the fun begin." Sakura grinned down at him as she popped open her own.

Fun… Sasuke wasn't so sure that was the word he'd use in this situation. He could hear the wind howling outside. The storm was set to go on for at least twenty-four hours. The power could be out for a week after or even longer. Sakura though, she seemed unworried. Actually, she appeared rather excited.

"Why so glum?"

"I wanted you to go with your parents." He stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura groaned, her free hand propping on her hip. "Would you get over it? I'm here, we're going to have fun together. Don't you prefer having my company rather than sitting here in the dark alone."

"I don't want you sitting in the dark. Even with me."

"So sweet… and yet such an ass at the same time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a long pull from his beer.

"I thought you'd be happy to have me." She said and he looked up to see her pouting.

"You know I want you safe."

"I'm perfectly safe! Let's play a game."

Sasuke quirked a brow as she leaned forward to set her beer on the coffee table. He watched her as she stood back straight, fingers raising to the top button of her raincoat. She unbuttoned it slowly, one button at a time. His lips parted in surprise when she let it drop behind her, revealing that she was completely naked without it.

"I didn't bother bringing any clothes… that wouldn't be much fun."

"Sakura…" Sasuke began, though his words fell short and his eyes refused to move away from her naked body.

She twirled around slowly, moving her body sensually and Sasuke was quickly forgetting all his worries. The naughty smirk on her lips had his cock twitching in his pants. He watched her every move as she grabbed her beer again and came walking around the coffee table to stand closer before him.

"Are you happy now, Sasuke?" She asked, her free hand trailing down her breast and stomach, stopping just over her sex.

Sasuke couldn't respond at first, he was too mesmerized by the show she was putting on. It had been over a week now since they'd last fucked, what with the storm coming and all. Everyone was busy preparing. Seeing her like this made him want her, but in the back of his mind he was still concerned.

"You-" He wanted to protest, to stop her… but what for? They were stuck here after all.

Sakura laughed before drinking a fair amount of her beer and then climbing on top of him. Her legs straddled his, her breasts were so close to his face… and she smelled heavenly, just as she always did.

"What about me? Huh?" She teased, raising the beer back to her lips as her hips moved purposely. Even if his mind still wanted to argue, Sasuke's cock had a mind of its own. He was already hard and he was quite certain she could tell.

Her empty hand splayed out over his chest and ran down his abdomen, pausing momentarily at his belt before it dipped between her legs and rested over his crotch.

"Ooh, someone's happy to see me." She giggled, her touch firm against his member.

"Always impossible." He muttered, wrapping his arm around her back to hold her in place as he leaned forward to set his beer on the coffee table.

"Always yours." She murmured, handing him her own beer so he could set it aside as well.

He smirked then, loving the fact that she always had a way with words. How could he complain? The power was out, there was nobody around but the two of them and for the next few days they had nothing to do but each other.

There would be no time to worry about anything else.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading. Thought about making a part 2 to this but I'm not sure. Hope you enjoyed it! XD**


	8. A Special Day

_It's Sakura's birthday and Sasuke is determined to make it a special day. NSFW_

 **A Special Day**

 _._

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sakura yelled.

She was still groggy from being woken up by the endless buzz of her doorbell. She'd just managed to secure her robe around her body, though it was disheveled. Her hair was a mess and her mouth opened wide into a yawn as she finally made it to the door, opening it quickly.

A gasp escaped her as her eyes took in the extravagant arrangement of daffodils before her. "Oh wow!" She breathed, stunned into paralysis. Her wide eyes finally moved to the man holding the arrangement when he laughed.

"Sasuke-kun." She beamed, her heart beating a little faster at the sight of him.

"Birthday girl." He greeted her back. "You're looking beautiful this morning."

Her cheeks flushed and she quickly took the arrangement of her favorite flowers from him before turning on her heel. "I just rolled out of bed." She grumbled as she walked into her kitchen with Sasuke following.

"Ah and this is how I like you." He told her just as she stopped at the counter to place the arrangement in the perfect place.

Her body stiffened and flushed at his words and his proximity. He was so close, his front pressed against her back, his lips moving to her ear.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura shuddered and went to move but his arms wrapped around her, holding her in place.

"You know I plan to keep you to myself all day long."

"Oh really?" She giggled. "You won't hear my complaining."

After turning around to face him, Sakura wound her arms around his neck and tilted her head back, eager for a kiss. Sasuke was smiling softly as he leaned down and pecked her lips quickly.

"Why don't you get ready for the day. There's somewhere I want to take you."

"Okay." Sakura grinned and ran off the instant Sasuke released her.

Today was her twenty-third birthday. She and Sasuke had been dating for eight years now. She loved him more than anything and there was nothing she'd like more than to spend another birthday with him.

She took a shower and dressed in a pink sundress. It was a beautiful spring day wand she was so excited to be spending the day with Sasuke. He'd come over so early—and with her favorite flowers. It was definitely going to be a wonderful day.

The instant Sakura opened her bedroom door the scent of pancakes and bacon filled her nostrils. She hurried downstairs, all smiles as she found Sasuke by the stove—finishing up from cooking breakfast.

"Breakfast, Sasuke-kun?" Her smile never faltered as she danced over to him.

"Well it is the most important meal of the day." He smirked, looking at her softly before returning his attention to the plate he was fixing.

"You know I can't take it when you're so adorable." Sakura chided him and swooned when he handed her a plate loaded with bacon and three perfect pancakes.

"Go eat."

"Okay." She sighed and tried to fight her smile as she went to the table.

As delicious as the food looked and smelled, she couldn't eat. She was far too distracted watching the love of her life. He was so at ease these days and it hadn't always been that way. Things had changed a lot over the years and it hadn't been but a little over a month since Sasuke had asked her to move in with him.

Though she loved Sasuke more than anything, she just couldn't see them living together. Not while they were just dating. Sure, they weren't innocent, but she still had dreams. She wanted to marry him, move in to a lovely home together. Until that happened, she wanted to keep it simple. They could spend a night or two together each week—but that was all for now.

Sasuke wasn't pleased with her refusal, but he respected her enough not to push the issue. They still had plenty of fun together. They were crazy in love and one day, Sakura knew they would move forward in their relationship. Until then, she was in no rush.

He came to join her at the table with his own plate and they both started to eat. Sakura wondered what else he's planned for their day—her birthday. But he'd brought her flowers and cooked her breakfast already. What more could she ask for?

"You gonna tell me where you're taking me?" She asked as she stood outside, watching Sasuke lock up her apartment.

"We're just taking a little road trip." He told her, turning to take her hand and pull her towards his car.

"Road trip?" Sakura squeaked, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"Well if we hang around here, someone is bound to interrupt us." Sasuke shrugged and opened the passenger side door for her with his free hand.

"Oh wow." Sakura could only sit open-mouthed and stunned at Sasuke's admission.

Less than a moment later Sasuke was behind the wheel and they were on the road. Their fingers entwined as they rode along in silence. Sakura was surprised Sasuke wanted to take a road trip and more-so confused as to why… and where they'd end up as well. Did he planp to have them stay the night somewhere? She hadn't even packed a bag.

"It's eating you alive, isn't it?" Sasuke mused, cutting her a glance.

"I have no idea what you mean." Sakura grumbled.

"Well… you've never been good with surprises."

"Exactly." She groaned. "Just tell me where we're going already."

"You're worrying for nothing." Sasuke chuckled. "I packed you everything you'll need."

"So we are staying the night somewhere?"

"Maybe… maybe not."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined.

He lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. "I promise you'll be happy."

She was happy—so, so happy and now suffering from palpitations. Sasuke always excited her. She was always happy with him, exceedingly so. Being with him was enough. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing.

They were on the road for a total of three hours before arriving at their destination. Sasuke had brought her to the beach and she was elated. He'd booked them a two night stay at a resort that was nothing short of a dream.

Their room was extravagant as it was romantic. It had its own minibar and jacuzzi tub. The king sized bed looked so comfortable that as soon as she spotted it, Sakura threw herself on it.

"Sasuke-kun, this is the best birthday ever! I'm so glad that you thought of this getaway." She rolled onto her back to grin at him while he busied himself making them both a drink.

"What's say we have a drink on the balcony and then take a walk? Have lunch somewhere on the boulevard?"

"Sounds amazing!" She got up excitedly and took the drink he offered her. They both walked out onto the balcony. Sasuke took a seat while Sakura leaned on the railing, admiring the ocean ahead.

At hearing a click, Sakura turned to see Sasuke holding his phone up—having obviously just taken a picture of her.

"Don't do that." Sakura demanded, cheeks heating.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful."

"Stop!" She begged before taking several swallows of her drink. It wasn't strong enough to calm her.

"Just like that." Sasuke hummed and snapped another picture as she pouted.

"Sasuke-kun!" She squealed and moved to smack his arm. "Stop being a meany! Delete that."

"Never."

With a huff, Sakura sat in his lap and took another sip of her drink. "You have to stop this ridiculous need to take pictures of me at the worst and most unexpected times."

"Are you kidding?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You look so beautiful. All the time."

"You're making me light headed. Stop it."

"It's probably the drink you're chugging."

"No, it isn't. It's you, being ridiculous."

"I'm just honest. Every picture I have of you is absolutely adorable."

"I'll be the judge," She grumbled. "let me see them."

"Never."

Their stroll along the boulevard was nice. They stopped for lunch and then for icecream and shopped as they went. They were both in a great mood. Sasuke loved her being so happy and she was stuck on him, her arms wrapped around his as they walked along.

Sakura had already claimed that day to be her best day ever and Sasuke wanted to keep her just that happy all day long.

The day was flying by so quickly but Sakura never wanted it to end. Hours had passed before Sasuke suggested they return to their room for a drink. They had an early dinner with a few cocktails before Sasuke grabbed a bag, ready to take her to the beach. It was her favorite time of day, late afternoon. Soon the sun would be setting.

There weren't many people on the beach when they arrived. The bag Sasuke had packed for them had a blanket he laid out for them to sit on. Sakura was all grins as she sat on the blanket and stared ahead at the ocean. She loved everything about it. The smell, the sound. Watching the waved. She stretched her legs out and held her weight on her hands behind her as she glanced at Sasuke who pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. Sakura took the glass he offered her and held it out while he filled it halfway.

"You're being so sweet and romantic today, Sasuke-kun." She mused. "I'm falling for you all over again.

Sasuke smirked after having a taste of his wine. "You say that all the time."

"Because you're so sweet." She giggled. "I love you."

"I know." He told her smugly.

"Meany." She swatted his arm but smiled broadly. "This really is so nice though. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I wanted to make sure you had a good birthday."

"The best." She smiled warmly at him. "I'm so happy."

"And that makes me happy."

For a while they sipped their wine in silence. It was peaceful. It felt so good outside, the breeze of the wind kissing their skin. The sun was just beginning to set. It was so beautiful. It had been ages since Sakura had been to the beach. School kept her so busy, working at the hospital on top of it just made it even more difficult to have time off. Getting away was never easy. At least she had the entire weekend off. She'd requested it months ago, for her birthday.

"I have something to tell you." Sasuke said. Sakura's brows rose as she looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" She asked before sipping her wine.

"I spoke with your pain in the ass professor that you love so much. I got you next week off… from school and work."

"What?" Sakura sputtered, nearly choking on the air she inhaled. "Sasuke-kun-"

"Just hush." He admonished and sighed. "I know everything you want to say. There's no sense in complaining about it. It's already been settled. A month ago, actually."

"But, Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke smiled softly and shook his head. "Just let it go, Sakura. I have you a gift."

"A gift?" Sakura gasped. "You've already given me so much, Sasuke-kun. I don't need you spoiling me."

"I'll do as I please, thank you." He chuckled as he dug a bard out of the bag and handed it to her.

Sakura grinned and took the card happily and started opening it. She admired the front of the card. It was no ordinary card—but one Sasuke had specially made. There was a variety of pictures of the two of them. From the first picture they'd ever taken together, to their first kiss. Their first date was there, their first holidays. All of their firsts were there.

It had been so long since Sakura had seen those pictures. She and Sasuke had grown so much. This gift was perfect. She was so happy that tears pooled in her eyes. On the bottom were the words, "You said yes."

She sniffled and finally opened the card. Inside were only the words, "So say it again."

Sakura's brows pulled together in confusion and she looked from the card to Sasuke. Her hand covered her mouth as she found him on one knee, watching her—a gorgeous rind in his hans. She couldn't breathe, tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"Marry me?" He asked, left brow quirking.

Sakura nodded again and again. "Yes." She finally managed, her voice coming out a whisper. "Yes. Yes." She got on her knees and threw herself at him.

She wound up in his lap, hands cradling his face as she kissed him with all the love she felt for him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you." He kissed her again, briefly but sweetly before securing the ring on her finger.

"Oh wow. Sasuke-kun… it's so beautiful." She cooed. "Are you serious?"

"Sakura. Don't be annoying." Sasuke scoffed. "Of course I am. I love you. I want to marry you. That way you can annoy me every day."

"Mm. Something I can certainly look forward to."

The sun had completely set. The day had been nothing short of breathtaking and now the two of them were giddy—hurriedly cleaning their things up and all but jogging on their way back to their quite. The second they were through the door Sakura jumped him and Sasuke dropped the bag in his hand to wrap his arms around her.

Their lips connected and Sakura moaned as she kissed him needily. She'd never felt such desperation, such love. She wanted him so badly—and thankfully he was just as eager as her. He carried her through the suite and into the bedroom quickly. She broke the kiss with a gasp when her back was suddenly forced against the wall. Her already hastened breaths came quicker when his mouth moved to her neck.

"Sasuke-kun…" She moaned.

"No." Sasuke breathed, carefully letting her to her feet and backing away from her. "I don't want to rush this."

"What?!" Sakura gaped at him. "No, no! It's not like this is our wedding night. There's no need to take our time."

Sasuke rested his forehead against hers and laughed. "Relax, we have all weekend you know."

"No!" She whined, gripping his shirt. "Just think of how many times we can do it. You don't really want to drag out one little session, do you?"

"Sakura, you're being annoying." Sasuke tusked and tugged her into the bathroom. "There's no need to be so anxious."

Sakura crossed her arms and stomped her foot as she pouted. "You're the one being annoying now!"

Sasuke ignored her for a moment as he started running water in the tub. Once it got deep enough he turned the jets on and then turned back to her, his hands rubbing her arms. "Stop pouting and strip. Get in the bath. I'll be right back."

"Ugh." Sakura glared after him as he left the bathroom but sighed and decided she might as well play nice and do as he asked. She could wait… maybe.

She took her clothes off and tied her hair up before stepping into the warm bath. The jets were lovely and it did feel nice. She settled down and relaxed and Sasuke was back then. He'd gotten the wine and some glasses. She watched him quietly as he filled the glasses for them, leaving everything on the tub. She watched him more excitedly when he started to strip then.

Her face was beet red by the time he stepped into the tub, all his glory out for her to see. It didn't matter how long they were together, she would never get used to seeing him naked. Once he was settled, she grabbed her glass of wine and took a swallow. There really wasn't no need for her to rush things. She should certainly enjoy it. But the sight of the ring on her finger had her feeling antsy again.

"Isn't this nice." Sasuke sighed as he grabbed his own glass. "And you wanted to rush things."

"Oh, hush!" She barked. "I hate it when you make me want you so bad and then deny me."

Sasuke laughed. "But I haven't denied you."

"Then what are we doing?" She rolled her eyes.

"Taking a bath." He shrugged. "Come here."

He didn't have to tell her twice. She was quick to move to his end, resting her back against his front. It was much more enjoyable when she could be this close to him. She sighed, content for now and had another drink of her wine. Sasuke had sat his glass aside, his arms snaked around her, hands splaying out over her stomach. Her breath hitched as his right hand slid down her lower belly and his left moved up to her breasts. He dipped his head, his lips pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

She moaned quietly, gripping tight to the glass in her hand as he peppered kisses across her shoulder and up her neck. His left hands fingers had started toying with her nipple while his right hand moved lower, his finger finding her most sensitive area with ease.

"Sasuke-kun," She moaned, trembling.

"Shh." He hushed her, pinching her nipple and circling her clit at the same time he sucked on her neck.

Sakura gasped out a louder moan and dropped her glass in the tub. Both her hands went under the water, gripping at his thighs. She squirmed at the attention he gave her body and lost her breath at feeling his erection pressing against her rear.

Sasuke's left hand moved to tease her other nipple while he continued the slow circling of her clit. Her head fell back against his chest as she panted, hips rolling in time with his fingers. She wanted him inside of her so bad. When his fingers left her clit to move to her entrance, her nails dug into his thighs and she groaned, thrusting her hips up—wanting those fingers to enter her. He was dead set on torturing her though and only circled her entrance tauntingly as he licked his way down her neck and back to her shoulder.

"Sasuke," She ground out, frustrated.

He pulled his left hand around and grabbed hold of her ponytail, tugging until her head was far back and his mouth was hovering over hers. She moaned at being handled so roughly—she'd always liked it. A lot. He knew her too well. She could only try to breathe steadily as his lips brushed against hers. Her sex throbbed from the touch of his lips alone and he was now ghosting his fingers around where she wanted him so desperately.

Sasuke kissed her softly, over and over until his tongue slipped past her lips to find her own. Then they were both lost in the kiss, and he was distracted enough not to stop her from turning around and straddling him. Her hands went to his hair, gripping tightly as she kissed him deeply. A growl rumbled from his throat when she rocked her hips down, her pussy rubbing across his erection.

She would not lose this opportunity. She was high on him and couldn't wait any longer. Her hands moved from his hair to his neck, the left staying in place while the right slid down his hard and muscular torso. She continued to kiss him, until her hand wrapped around his member and she went about positioning it at her entrance.

"Sakura," Sasuke broke the kiss, hissing her name in warning but she didn't care. She lowered herself on him, moaning at the way he stretched her so nicely. She needed it so bad, it felt so good. "Damn it, Sakura." He groaned, hands taking purchase on her hips.

"Let me." She whispered, both arms wrapping around his shoulders. She rocked her hips slowly as she kissed him again and his fingers dug into her hips. He wasn't going to stop her now and they both knew it.

Their tongues mingled, as did their labored breaths while Sakura moved slowly, each roll of her hips having her clit rub against his pubic bone. It made feeling him inside of her all the more intense. He was so hard, always just what she needed. It didn't take no time for her to feel her orgasm coming on strong. But god, it felt so good she never wanted it to end so just when she reached the brink she stopped. Her lips left his and she moaned and panted as her sex throbbed, rebelling against the denial.

"No," Sasuke muttered, forcing her down on him hard by his hold on her hips. He rocked her back and forth while keeping his hips thrusted up, giving her all of him. "Fuck," He breathed when her head fell back and her nails dug into his shoulders—her sex convulsing around him as she started to come.

She wailed as he moved her, making her orgasm as intense as it could have been. Her body shook and thrashed at the overwhelming feel of it and then finally she collapsed against him, breathless and trembling. She knew it wasn't over… Sasuke hadn't found his release. But he still let her come.

"You always do this." He sighed, hands rubbing her back softly.

"Sorry." She grumbled, still fighting to catch her breath. But she wasn't sorry. Not at all.

"At least now you won't be so impatient." He hummed and she leaned back to look at him, a goofy grin on her face.

"You know me so well."

"Well, I am going to marry you." He smirked and thrusted up, still inside of her.

She gasped and held tight to him. "Sasuke-kun!" She breathed, still so sensitive from her orgasm. "Not yet."

"What about me?" He teased. "How long are you going to make me wait?"

"Just… give me a moment." She told him as she got off of him, needing a moment to prepare herself for more. She stood in the tub, her flushed skin turning a shade darker at the way those dark eyes of her lover's trailed over her body.

Sakura got out of the tub, her legs visibly shaking. Sasuke picked up his wine and leaned his head back, admiring the view. She felt him staring at her but didn't react, even if she really wanted to. She grabbed one of the folded towels hanging up and wrapped it around herself before finally leaving the bathroom.

As she walked into the room, she sighed. She never could last long the first time and Sasuke knew it. She would do better though. After she dried off, she pulled the covers off the bed and laid back on the soft sheet. The bed was so comfortable but it was forgotten to her when Sasuke walked in, he was dry and didn't have a towel. Neither did she anymore.

Her eyes fell to his member, still erect and ready to have her. She was almost too excited. Her thighs pressed together as she watched him walk a little closer to her. She was definitely ready now.

"This," Sasuke hummed, holding his hands in front of his face and making a box with his thumbs and forefingers. "This would be the best picture."

"Because I'm naked?" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke dropped his hands and shook his head. "Because you're beautiful."

She blushed from head to toe and was suddenly regretting not covering up. "Well… you… you're… just shut up and get over here."

"Fine." Sasuke said as he came to stand just next to the bed. "But it's my turn to have my way."

"Oh?" Her green eyes danced with interest. "Then tell me what you want."

"You already know." He smirked and Sakura shuddered.

She didn't hesitate to roll onto her front and get on her knees. Sakura looked back at him over her shoulder as he got behind her, his hands rubbing her behind softly. This was their favorite position. She swallowed hard, worrying that she may not last long again after all.

Before she could prepare herself, Sasuke's cock pressed against her clit and slid back to her entrance and without warning, he thrusted into her. It was so deep this way. Sakura cried out, her face planted against the mattress. She loved it like this… but he was almost too much. Sasuke was always more vocal in this position too, which only drove her more crazy than he already did. His voice always had had a way of doing things to her.

He moved so slow, his left hand having a grip on her hip while his right roamed up her back and to her hair. He grabbed hold of her ponytail and twisted it around his wrist before tugging at the same time he thrusted into her more forcefully.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried. She loved it when he was rough with her, so much that she couldn't help but push herself back against him- wanting him faster, harder.

The growl that escaped him told her she would get just what she wanted and her fingers curled into the sheet as he got faster and she got louder with each movement. Her second orgasm was fast approaching, her sex beginning to tighten around him. Sasuke's breaths were loud, a tell tale sign that he was enjoying it as much as her and also growing closer. She just couldn't wait to come again, and feel him empty himself inside of her. The thought of it only dragged another moan out of her. She was so wet that her arousal was leaking down her thighs.

Sasuke suddenly slowed and released her hair. He moved both his hands to her hips then, filling her as slow as possible and then holding himself still inside of her. He hissed as her sex fluttered around him. She was so close. Too close for him to be stopping.

Suddenly he'd pulled out of her, but she didn't have a chance to protest before she was flipped onto her back. She gasped at being moved to quickly and unexpectedly, eyes slightly open as she watched Sasuke move over her. Only a second later and he was inside of her again, his hard body pressing against hers. She breathed shakily as he gazed down at her momentarily until he kissed her.

"Mm!" Her hands moved to his face and she struggled to kiss him back as he started moving again.

His hands moved to her legs, grabbing them and forcing them up higher and further apart. She broke the kiss to let out a strangled, breathy moan and Sasuke's teeth took hold of her bottom lip. Sakura couldn't take any more. She needed to come now, her hips rocked with him. Sasuke grunted, releasing her lip to move his mouth to her neck. He continued his thrusts, deep and firm as his tongue licked a small circle on her neck before he kissed the area and then sucked it hard.

Sakura's body was wound so tight. She grew closer and closer and Sasuke didn't stop. Her nails dug into his shoulders and down his arms as he moved harder, barely pulling out and inch before ramming into her again and again. Her voice was lost along with her breath as she reached her peak.

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed her name and that was all it took for her to fall over the edge.

Sakura cried out loudly as her orgasm ripped through her, her sex fluttering wildly around him while her body thrashed. Sasuke's movements continued, dragging her orgasm on for much longer than it would have been had he finished sooner. She held tight to him as he finally found his release, growling out a curse as he emptied himself inside of her, keeping himself fully sheathed within her warm, wet heat.

The feel of him coming only left her more sensitive and for several more beats her sex throbbed around him and her body continued to convulse, her moans not subsiding until a couple minutes ticked by. She was left breathless, but Sasuke wasn't in any better shape as he rested on top of her. He did however recover more quickly. His head raised so he could look down at her, his gaze soft- eyes full of adoration.

"I love you." Sakura whispered and Sasuke responded with a sweet and meaningful kiss.

Soon they would be getting married and then they'd be living together. So many times Sakura had thought she couldn't love him any more than she already did- that she couldn't be happier than she already was. But Sasuke managed to prove her wrong time and time again. He always exceeded her expectations.

She watched him lovingly as he took her left hand in his and moved it to his mouth before pressing a soft kiss upon the ring on her finger. His obsidian eyes met hers then and he smiled softly before telling her,

"Happy birthday."


	9. Need You

_Sasuke was always the one she really needed._

 **Need You**

 **.**

What the hell…

I sat up in bed, hearing loud repetitive knocking through my house. I'd been sleeping deeply so it took me a moment to collect myself and actually wake up. That's when I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and noticed it was after two in the morning.

Who the fuck would be knocking on my door at this hour?

I got up groggily and made my way through my room, down the hallway and into the living room. The knocking had yet to cease so I went straight to the door, unlocking and swinging it open quickly. I was annoyed, at least until I saw her.

Sakura was there. One of my closest friends. Soaking wet, trembling and sobbing. It was freezing outside but before I could scold or question her she jumped me, her arms winding around my neck while her face buried in the crook of my shoulder and she cried.

I took a step back into the house, my arms wrapping around her in return. I kicked the door closed and walked to the couch before sitting her down, making sure to stay close as I sat with her.

This was unexpected and she was still sobbing… and I couldn't think of a thing to say. She clung to my shirt that was now wet as well. I rubbed her back soothingly, having no idea what could have brought this on… and so late. I didn't know what to do… but I had to do something.

"Sakura… What happened?" I asked the most obvious question.

She cried harder and shook her head against me, refusing to lift her head.

I sighed, brows furrowing as I struggled to think of the right words to calm her. "It's alright. You're here with me now. Talk to me."

"I-" She choked on a sob and sniffled. "I ca- can't."

"Yes you can… It's me." I told her, feeling concerned. I'd never seen her like this… ever.

She only continued to sob, breathing erratically as she rested against me. I hated it. I hated feeling so useless. I hated seeing her like this. This wasn't Sakura.

"What can I do… please tell me." I whispered, hugging her tight to me.

"You…" She croaked. "I just need you right now."

My heart ached but I nodded, my hand moving to the back of her head. "You're soaking wet, Sakura. You're going to catch cold. You should take a shower… Or a bath. It might help."

She was shivering and I was really and truly worried.

"l don't… I don't want to leave… you." She managed and I sighed.

"Okay well at least come and get dried off. I'll give you some dry clothes."

She nodded after a moment but when she leaned back fresh tears were still falling down her soaked cheeks. I got to my feet, pulling her up by her hand and led her down the hallway to my room. She waited while I found her a t-shirt and a pair of my pajama bottoms. I knew they would swallow her, but it was better than her being cold and wet.

"Go to the bathroom there and I'll wait for you here."

She nodded, taking the offered clothes before walking into my bathroom. It was only a couple minutes later that she returned, my clothes way too big for her. She finally stopped crying, but her eyes were swollen, her whole face red.

"Better?" I asked carefully and she nodded.

"Yeah… much better." She gave me a soft smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come here," I said as I sat on my bed and though she was hesitant, after a moment she joined me. "Don't you want to talk about it?"

Her arms wound around mine and she shuddered. "I… don't know. I mean… yes… but I don't know. I just don't know."

I hugged her to me when her lips started to tremble again. "Look… don't cry anymore. Tell me what's wrong."

"But you… might be upset."

My skin crawled at her words and I felt a fire roll through me. But I tried to remain calm. "Now I only want to know more. I'm already upset. Tell me, Sakura."

"I met this guy…" She trailed off and my fists clenched. "I didn't really want to go out with him… but I never go out. Ever. He seemed so nice and so… so… we went out. I thought we were going to dinner but he took me to some shitty bar. He got really drunk… and… and…"

"Did he… touch you?" I seethed, heart racing and blood boiling. I would kill him. I was pissed enough to know she'd gone out with anybody. Even if I couldn't admit my feelings, in my heart Sakura was mine. She always had been and she always would be.

Her head laid against my arm and she shook slightly. "He got mad… because… because the whole time I hated even being with him. He wasn't what I wanted, not even close. He kept trying to dance and every time I refused he got angrier. He grabbed me really hard and said… 'you belong to me tonight'. Of course I got offended because I belong to no one. So I spit in his face and then he got really mad."

"And?" I grumbled, knowing there was more. It was all I could do to maintain a cool facade because I was ready to hunt the guy down already.

"He… threw me over his shoulder and carried me outside. Then he… he tried… in the alley-"

"Sakura…" I shook my head, knowing damn well this was not going where I assumed it was.

"He didn't… he didn't… I was so scared… but I fought him… I kicked him so hard between the legs and then trampled him with these heels. I think… I think I really hurt him. I might… what if I go to jail, Sasuke-kun?"

I found relief in knowing she kicked his ass, but her last question floored me and after a moment I started laughing. She looked at me with a scowl, but there was no heat behind it and in fact, she looked nothing but cute with the way her cheeks were puffed out.

"You're not going to go to jail, Sakura." I sighed, shaking my head at her as I smiled. "You did well. But, don't ever go out with anybody else again."

"Hey!" She huffed, swatting me on the chest. "I just wanted to…"

"I know…" I murmured, raising my hand to her face. "But if you want somebody, let it be me."

Her green eyes widened and she gasped. "W-what?"

"Would that be okay with you?"

"Are you… saying…" She looked to me in wonder and I nodded.

"Yeah… if anybody takes you out it should be me. I've thought so for a long time."

"But-"

I cut her off with a kiss, my lips capturing hers for the first time. It wasn't a quick peck, but a gentle caress, a long and heartfelt declaration of my feelings. Of what I wanted and what I would have… because I knew she felt and wanted the same. I kissed her deeply, again and again until she was clinging to me, breathless.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered in disbelief and I chuckled.

"I've wanted this for a long time." I finally admitted and her eyes brimmed with tears again.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun… I… I love you." She told me as her hands moved to my face and she pulled me down for another kiss.

She'd needed me tonight… but I'd needed her for the longest time and I would need her forever. I'd waited a long time and from here on out, there would be no more waiting.


	10. Accidents Happen

_Sometimes excitement can get you doing things you wouldn't normally do..._

 _Quick drabble!_

 **Accidents Happen**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura's first experience at having a crush was on the difficult side. The guy she liked was unbelievably popular, especially amongst the girls. She hadn't realized this at first. They went to the academy together and the first thing that attracted her to him was his brilliance. He was top of their class, always scoring high in his exams, both written and practical. They had been so young and yet he took things so seriously, much unlike the other boys in class.

She really respected him for it.

Her crush has only blossomed over the years and since then, she and her crush, Sasuke, had become teammates. They spent a lot of time together, went on missions together. Sometimes things were really hard and there were times Sakura thought she and her teammates would die, but somehow they always made it out alive. They pushed forward, got stronger, and aimed to be the best shinobi they could be.

The chunin exams came and they were extremely difficult. Sakura was proud of herself for making it as far as she had and thankfully she and her teammates hadn't had too much difficulty up until the end. Getting paired up against Ino was the last thing Sakura had anticipated… but she wouldn't be too hard on herself for not passing.

She knew she still had a long way to go.

Sasuke was so amazing, he always had been and he was the last match in the final exam. Sakura cheered him on loudly, excitedly and her heart soared when he finished his fight as the victor. It wasn't surprising. He was skilled. A prodigy. She was so proud of him.

Becoming a chunin was decided on many factors, not just skill alone. Sakura knew there was a possibility of him not becoming a chunin, even though he'd passed all his trials. But he'd done so well, she was so happy for him. She couldn't stop herself from running out of the stands to find him.

He was just exiting the stadium when she found him. It was so typical of him, not to bother waiting around for the results. She knew becoming a chunin and advancing meant a lot to him. He always told her that he wanted to make his parents and his brother proud. So, she knew he cared. She thought maybe he was just feeling a bit apprehensive about the results and so he needed some time.

"Sasuke-kun!" She charged at him, grinning wide as he turned when he heard her call him. She threw herself at him, arms winding around his neck and lips clashing against his.

What did she just do?

She pulled away quickly in her embarrassment, unable to believe what she'd just done. She was red all over as she backed away from him shyly, her hands clasping together behind her back as her gaze fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I-it was an accident. I never meant to kiss you like that." She was so flustered.

Her heart was pounding. How could she have even done something like that? She didn't even think about it… she was just so happy… and it just happened. When Sasuke never said anything she forced her gaze back to his and her eyes widened at the fact that he was as red as her.

"I really am sorry, Sasuke-kun. I… I didn't mean-"

"Annoying." Sasuke huffed and turned his back to her. She'd caught him by surprise and he couldn't believe she'd really kissed him… and then claimed it to be an accident. "Who kisses someone by accident?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh well… I was just so excited about your win and it just happened…"

"Just happened?" He questioned, eyes narrowing on the ground. "Whatever."

He was mad. But not because she'd kissed him. He was mad because it was an accident. Sakura watched him walk away, a smile tugging her lips apart. She knew Sasuke well enough to know it wasn't the kiss that bothered him and she really wanted to accidentally kiss him again.

One day soon.


	11. Mine

_Just a quick fic for Valentine's day. Posted on tumblr, almost forgot to bring it here. Oops._

 **Mine- _nsfw_**

* * *

Sakura had never anticipated herself falling in love with an older man. She always thought she'd get a boyfriend around her age, they'd become exclusive and eventually get married. Getting out of high school, the only thing on her mind was getting into med school and becoming the doctor she'd always wanted to be. But then she and a few other students were lucky enough to be able to shadow a certain doctor for a week- and she had been lovestruck since the very first time she laid eyes on him.

He'd taken an interest in her as well, which had her giddy. She'd never been one to crave a man's attention, but for that week she strove for him to praise her. She paid more attention to him than she ever had anyone else. She learned as much as she could. She was dedicated. And then, on her last day shadowing him, he'd whispered some very unprofessional, very unexpected and downright naughty things in her ear. That was all it took for her to know she had to have him- and she would happily give herself to him.

The two of them had been seeing each other now for two years. Sakura was still in school, but also working at the hospital and the doctor, Sasuke, worked at the same hospital. He taught her many things, both at the hospital and at his home. She was crazy about him, wanting him as often as she could have him- and he seemed to always want her.

Today was Valentine's Day, but Sasuke had to work all day long. It saddened her that she hadn't been able to see him and that was all she even wanted for today. So, she decided to go to his place and wait for him to get home. Even if he was tired, if she could only feel him close to her, she would be happy.

When she arrived and let herself in with her own key, she locked the door behind herself and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke always had expensive wine, one of which had become her personal favorite that he always kept for her. A bottle of it was sitting on the counter, a bow tied around the neck. There was a card leaning up against it and a couple gifts that she knew were hers. She was grinning and shifting her feet excitedly as she opened the card.

' _I knew you would come. Open your gifts, have a glass of wine and relax. I'll see you soon.'_

Sometimes-most of the time-he was too much for her heart and right now, she was elated. She grabbed a glass and poured herself some of the wine before sitting at the bar to open her gifts. The first was a lingerie set. It was red and so sexy that Sakura felt a flutter in her stomach. She nearly squealed in delight as she quickly opened the wrapping on the other box and her jaw dropped at the sight of the red stilettos. The price was so outrageous that she couldn't even look.

Knowing tonight was going to be wonderful after all, Sakura took her gifts and her wine back to his bedroom to get changed. Before too much longer, Sasuke would be home and they could celebrate Valentine's Day together. Being with anyone else couldn't come close to comparing. She wanted him.

Once she changed she looked over herself in the long mirror in his bathroom. Back before she met him, Sakura never thought of herself as sexy or even beautiful. Sasuke changed all that. He made her feel so good, so confident about herself. She wasn't the shy girl she used to be, not after two years with him. He knew just how to make her crazy and he did so often. As she decided to put on her favorite red lipstick, she found herself already craving what she knew was to come once he finally got home.

Sakura was in the kitchen, pouring herself her third glass of wine when Sasuke walked in. She turned her head to look at him, lips parting when she found he was dressed very formal, in a suit and tie. He looked so good her mouth watered and her knees nearly buckled. His eyes heated at the sight of her and traveled over her petite frame hungrily. He walked over, carrying a large arrangement of red roses.

"Be mine?" He asked after placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Her heart skipped a beat as he placed the flowers on the counter before wrapping his arms around her small waist. "I'm already yours." She whispered, swooning as he held her close and his lips ghosted across her neck.

"Ah… and you look good enough to eat." He mused and nipped at her neck.

Sakura giggled, but felt the sensation in her lower belly and it was impossible to ignore. "You look… way better." She was near limp in his hold as his mouth continued to tease her neck.

"I had to do something to make up for being so late, didn't I?"

"Sasuke," She breathed, thighs trembling. In a matter of seconds he'd reduced her to an aroused and needy girl. He was good. _Too good_.

"Already?" He grinned at her ear and scooped her up into his arms. "There's no need to rush, love. We have all night."

"But… you must be tired." She pouted, but she knew it didn't matter how tired she was. Sasuke would drag things out for hours.

He chuckled and shook his head as he carried her through his home, heading towards his room. "How could I be tired, when I have so much to look forward to?"

A light blush appeared on her cheeks and she laid her head on his chest to try and hide it. "Stop it."

As soon as they were in his room, he carried her to his bed and laid her down gently. His dark eyes were locked on her face and his hands traveled up the curves of her sides. She squirmed a bit and took her bottom lip between her teeth. He was definitely in a teasing mood tonight.

Sakura kept quiet as Sasuke sat on the bed next to her and took his time worshipping her with his hands-and his eyes. He was always this way, always spending a fair amount of time just feeling and seeing her. It was as if he couldn't get enough and Sakura would have been lying if she said it didn't turn her on.

But everything about Sasuke turned her on.

"Red truly is your color." He hummed as his fingers roamed over her lace panties, lightly touching her sex. The slightest touch had her mewling, her back arching. She was already breathing heavily. How could he do this to her?

"Sasuke," She looked to him pleadingly, spreading her thighs apart. He smirked at the action, his hand splaying out across her inner thigh. "I want you."

"I know, love." He said, his index finger sliding across her wet panties, just over her slit. "You're already so wet for me."

Oh she was. She wanted him so bad. She needed it. "Please, don't tease me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He lied, grinning slyly and she grabbed a hold of his tie and tugged him over her. "Ooh." He laughed then and her cheeks puffed out in a pout.

"You would! You're so mean. Stop it." She leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

Sasuke grunted, but let her have this moment. He kissed her back sweetly, slowly but all too soon she was melting and his kiss was dominant. His left hand moved over her breast, the tips of his fingers teasing her sensitive nipple. The kiss was broken as she moaned and grinded her hips, needing him desperately. She'd never understand why he made her wait, why he'd deny her for so long before rocking her world.

His lips stole hers again, not allowing her to catch her breath. Her hands clung to his hair as her body rocked and rolled on the bed. His hands felt good all over her, but she wanted him between her legs. Even if it was just his hand to start with. His tongue slipped past her lips, meeting hers as she hummed in delight. She loved it-but she was needy. He knew just what she needed. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have her begging for it.

Eventually his fingers moved down from her breast, trailing down her stomach and stopped just at her panty line. Her hips rolled and she moved one of her hands from his hair to his hand, trying to push it down. She just wanted him to touch her. To _really_ touch her. He only moved his hand to hold hers instead and kissed her even deeper.

She was taken aback when he moved her hand to her sex and pressed it down, silently urging her to touch herself. A groan sounded in her throat as she did so eagerly and it was then that he pulled away with a loud breath that had her convulsing. Their eyes met, both filled with longing. She was so sensitive, so desirous. She didn't know what to do with herself and she didn't have a chance to figure it out before Sasuke pulled her hand away and moved it to his tie.

"Strip me." Sasuke ordered, his voice so deep and velvety that it only made her yearn for him more.

Her fingers fumbled with getting his tie undone as she sat up, eagerly kissing him as she did as she was told. She'd worked her way up onto her knees as she went about unbuttoning his shirt. A loud moan escaped her when his fingers just barely brushed over her sex, the slight touch enough to have her forgetting what she was doing and unable to even kiss him any longer.

As soon as she stopped though, his hand was gone. "Sasuke," She whined, but knew it would do her no good. She quickly started working on his shirt again, determined to have him as soon as possible. She pushed his shirt and suit jacket off both at the same time before her hands moved to his belt.

"You're shaking." He murmured, his lips peppering kisses across her shoulder which only made it more difficult for her to complete the task given to her.

Sakura couldn't remember being this flustered-but she felt like that every time. It was always this way with Sasuke. He always teased her endlessly before giving her want she wanted. He was going to be her end.

"I… I can't." She whined when her fumbling fingers couldn't undo his belt.

"That's okay, I can manage." He smiled against her shoulder before getting up. Sakura watched with eyes hooded as he unbuckled his belt and stripped his pants and briefs, kicking off his shoes at the same time he removed them completely.

His erection said he wanted her pretty bad too, but she knew he couldn't feel the desperation she felt. Not when he could still continue holding out, when he could still tease her. She felt like she was going to explode and she wanted more than anything to have his perfect member inside of her, taking her to new heights. He seemed to bring her higher every time they made love.

"Please, Sasuke… I need you." She begged and laid back, pressing her thighs together.

Getting back on the bed, he pushed her legs apart and leaned down, placing a kiss on her left inner thigh. His lips moved north, alternating between her left and right thigh. She couldn't help the way her body withered, how strong her reactions to him were. Her breath hitched when his breath fanned across her sex. She couldn't complain the next time he pulled away, since he went about stripping her of her lingerie. It was sexy but it was in the way and she didn't need such restraints.

Finally his fingers moved to where she wanted him most, slipping between her slick folds with ease. She was so swollen in her arousal, so beside herself that she could only lay there, squirming, arching and moaning as he touched her so gently. Her hips rolled, and he rewarded her, pressing his fingers firmly against her clit.

"Ah!" She cried out, eyes rolling back as his fingers circled her sensitive nub. "Sasuke,"

"You want to come so bad, don't you?" He sighed and pulled his fingers away, but before she could protest he was positioning himself between her legs.

Sakura held her breath, refusing to let herself say or do anything to mess this moment up. One wrong word or move and it could result in more torture and she wouldn't be able to handle that. The instant she felt him member against her though, she lost it. She panted and groaned, nails digging into his shoulders and hips grinding up in hopes of moving things along. She just couldn't help herself.

"Always so eager." He grumbled, but how could he expect any less?

"Only for you," She admitted, cloudy eyes meeting his.

"Hn. Good girl." He smirked and entered her slowly.

The room was definitely spinning. Sakura was wailing, her body shuddering and seeking to have all of him. When she was finally awarded his full length, her pussy being stretched gloriously, she lost it. She was always so loud, so loud that Sasuke had to kiss her to try and keep her voice down. It wasn't that he didn't love it, but he did have neighbors across the street.

Being this worked up, she was already on the verge of orgasm but Sasuke would move slow, he would do whatever he had to, to make sure they came together. It was always like that. He kissed her deeply, affectionately and he thrusted into her at a painfully slow pace. Sakura's hips had a mind of their own, her body knowing just what it needed. She was moving much fast and firmer than he was- he just couldn't understand how badly she needed to come.

His name escaped her lips over and over and she couldn't stop her body from moving. She didn't know it, but she was driving him just as crazy. When she was this turned on, he could barely maintain control. He always gave in much sooner than he wanted to and she felt so good that he could come in little to no time.

He cursed, his thrusts coming a little faster, a little stronger. Sakura's arms and legs wrapped around him, her sent engulfing him to the point of no return. She was so wet and he was so hard- a perfect combination. The faster he went, the harder it was for her to meet his thrusts, but she never stopped trying. Every time he filled her, his pubic bone rubbed against her sensitive clit and in no time at all, she felt her body about to explode.

"Let it go." He told her, the same three words that left his lips when he deemed it time for her to come. If she ever did before then, he would punish her and she didn't know if she hated or loved his punishments. But most of the time, she was indeed a good girl.

His words were all it took for her body to buckle, her sex to be sent into a violent string of convulsions-an endless throbbing and fluttering sensation that had her screaming and clinging onto him for dear life. He groaned at the feel of her coming around him, that was all it took for him to find his own release. He breathed heavily as he thrusted slower, but harder, making them both ride out their orgasms until they were both too sensitive for any more.

"Ah… oh my." Sakura panted, holding onto Sasuke who laid on top of her, resting there as they both started to come down from the high of their love making.

"You're trying to kill me." He grumbled and then they both started laughing.

She didn't know, but Sasuke had every intention of letting her try to kill him for the rest of his life and he would be asking her to be his, officially, forever. He kissed her softly and she smiled so lovingly at him. It had been so easy to fall in love with her and she felt the same way about him. They would never have enough of each other but they both could have gone for having a little more time together.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Mm… let's make it the best ever and go for round two." She suggested with a giggle and Sasuke laughed right along with her.

He wouldn't deny her. Not when she was so good to him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Happy Valentine's Day! XD**


	12. Tension in Travel

_Quick drabble written from becoming inspired by one of freshtoxinn's drawings. Her first one on twitter to be exact! You guys should check out the post on my tumblr ss-tyytyy, the link is there! So cute! XD_

* * *

Their travels had been ongoing for only a few weeks, and already there was some tension. The closer they became, the more intense the tension got. It was from little things, even something as simple as their bodies brushing against each other as they walked. A look, a smile, flushed cheeks. It was so easy for either of them to become flustered.

And it happened- often.

Today, Sasuke had had it. He wanted Sakura along with him this time. He did want it and he enjoyed it. They had a special bond, and Sakura meant a lot to him. It was so easy for him to picture her as the woman he would be with for the rest of his life, but picturing that only make things more difficult for him when he found himself in situations such as the one he was in now.

They had just been walking through a thick and very wet forest when an elk dashed by, knocking mud all over Sakura's clothes. Sasuke had stopped in his tracks and looked her over, lips falling apart before mulling together. It wasn't a little mud, it was a lot of thin mud, most of his in across her chest.

While he wouldn't deny that her clothes were too wet to ignore, he could not believe that she'd suggested changing out in the open. It was one thing when she did it inside the closed and private confines of her tent, but they were just outside in the forest, surely anyone could be around.

And Sasuke was here.

"Absolutely not." He told her firmly and she huffed, dainty yet powerful hands gesturing to her chest.

"But, Sasuke-kun! My shirt is soaked, even my undershirt. I need to-"

Sasuke shook his head adamantly. He was making the best choice out of two very difficult options. "You can't just change out here in the open." His hand waved around the forest, that couldn't truly be considered open. He would never admit that.

"Are you kidding?" She scowled at him. "There's nobody around here!"

"So, I'm nobody?" He asked quietly, glaring at the ground and trying feebly to ignore the heat on his neck.

"What?" She squeaked. "You? You! You can just turn around."

"Somebody else still could pass by and see you."

"Fine, turn around and hold open your cloak for me." She suggested and pulled off her backpack to go through it.

Sasuke's brows pulled together as his eyes returned to her in curiosity. "What- how?"

She dropped her bag, now having clean clothes in her hands. "Just hold it up," She said, moving his cloak into his hand and then forcing it up as she stepping inside of it.

Obsidian eyes closed at the realization and Sasuke held up his cloak more accurately to shield her. His face flamed as her backside brushed against his while she moved around, stripping off her top layers. Brows twitching and face scrunched in unease, Sasuke waited impatiently for her to change. She seemed to be taking her precious time, which was not boding well with him.

So he couldn't help but tell her to hurry up.

Why did he have these urges anyway? Why was it _her_ that could so easily make him lose his control that had always been so perfect in the past? She didn't have to make a pass at him. She didn't have to do anything. Just being with her, Sasuke wanted her in every way he could have her. He didn't understand it, maybe he never would.

Regardless, he was happy with things as they were and that thought had a smile gracing his features.


End file.
